


Kokichi tries to ruin everything

by IrumatsuSymphony



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cheating mention, F/F, angry gf, kaede stands up for miu, nsfw mentions and implications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrumatsuSymphony/pseuds/IrumatsuSymphony
Summary: well, the title explains it all, kokichi mf sucks and miu has to clean up the mess he's made
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Kudos: 17





	Kokichi tries to ruin everything

After Miu and Kaede were locked in the dining hall together and they had their fun, they had started growing closer and developing a relationship together. Kaede was astounded by how sweet and loving Miu could be. She didn't think she had it in her. And Miu was surprised to find out that Kaede was even the more dominant partner outside of sex.

Not that it was a problem for her. Today, she needed it more than anything. What she specifically needed was to cry in her lover's arms. Kokichi had been tormenting her after a disagreement, saying some pretty hurtful things that left the inventor quite taken aback.

At lunch, Kokichi made it an effort to sit as close to Miu as possible. Miu groans and stares at her plate, poking at her food with her fork.

Kaede notices this. She slides an arm around Miu's waist, giving her hip a little squeeze. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Miu looks over at Kaede. She wasn't really up to eating. Though if she didn't, her girlfriend would be worried. So she didn't have much of a choice. "I guess so," she says in reply, starting to cut her steak. 

"I'm going to go get some more sauce," Kaede says as she stands up. As she starts to walk off, a devilish smirk forms on Kokichi's lips. 

"Wow, she's really stayed with you this long?" He hums. "She must not be aware that you're nothing more than a dirty whore who sleeps around." That wasn't true, but this is Kokichi, of course he would come up with something to lie on Miu with. 

Miu looks up from her plate. "I'm not fuckin' anyone but my girlfriend! Shut it, ya bloody fetus." She stabs a piece of steak with her fork and takes a bite, thinking as she chews. Would Kaede really believe something so absurd?

Miu would find out soon. "For the last time, Miu, I don't wanna sleep with you! Jeez, leave me alone," Kokichi exclaims loudly, causing a few heads to turn, and Kaede to drop the sauces in her hands. She just turns and walks out of the dining hall, making Miu's heart drop.

Miu gets out of her seat and rushes after Kaede. "Kaede, no! Just- hear me out for a sec! Please!" Panicked tears fill her eyes. She felt like she had already lost Kaede, and also felt as if she were dying.

"You tried to cheat," Kaede snaps, turning around sharply. Tears were rolling down her cheeks as well. She looked genuinely heartbroken, which also hurt Miu's heart.

"He's fuckin' lying," Miu says quickly, grabbing Kaede's arm. "You know that's all the little shit does! Please believe me, I would never hook up with anyone behind your back! Let alone that fucker! We hate each other, why would we do that?" She was out of breath after the last sentence. All her words were jumbled together. She was desperate to explain and fix everything. 

Kaede takes Miu's words into consideration. She was right, Kokichi does lie a lot. He also loved to bug Miu, so it's realistic he would pull something like this.

"He's been a huge dick to me all day," Miu continues, stepping closer to Kaede. "I love you. Okay? I only want you. He isn't telling the fuckin' truth."

"I know," Kaede replies, reaching for Miu's hand so she could give it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go back and eat our lunch, you need the energy for later."

Miu blushes at the comment and follows the blonde back into the dining hall. They take their seats, and Kaede shoots a glare at Kokichi. "Leave my girlfriend alone," she snaps, "I won't put up with you bullying her all the time. I'm honestly sick of it. And don't try to ruin our relationship! We're happy together." 

That was that, and Kaede gets back to eating like nothing happened. Miu smirks at Kokichi and sticks her tongue out at him. For the rest of lunch though, she thinks about Kaede's sly comment, excited for what may happen that night.


End file.
